Premutation Drabbles
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Short drabbles of premutated Reginald Bushroot and Bud Flood getting together based on the artwork of DarkwingSnark. Please check her out! Enjoy the Reggie/Bud drabbles!


**HI!**

**Well, I have had this series in the works for a pretty long time. Years in fact and I just recently found them again. Not done writing the rest of them though. *Facepalm* These drabbles of the pre-mutated Reginald Bushroot and Bud Flood are based on the artwork of DarkwingSnark on Deviantart so please check out her work. They are amazing!**

**So enjoy the drabbles of ReggiexBud before they became their mutated villainous selves, driving Darkwing Duck mad with their antics. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if I have made any mistakes, such as grammar, spelling, or making them too OC. I shall correct them as soon as possible.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Darkwing Duck, though there was a bunch of slash in that cartoon. It's true!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This had to be the hottest day that St. Canard had ever seen. The grass was scorched, cars were sizzling hot. Heck you could actually cook ham and eggs on the sidewalk for breakfast. No one could trust their thermostats anymore because their numbers were limited to one hundred. They could not pass that mark, though that was how hot it was right now.

On the very hot sidewalk was a little duck no more than six pulling his little red wagon. Reginald Bushroot, also known as Reggie to his family and friends, had gone outside to play in his sandbox, building himself a fort. After building his fort and a moat to go with it, Reggie wanted to make his fort a little bit more colorful. So he decided to add some flowers to his creation.

Though six, Reggie was a bit more mature than your average kids, but he was still a child. He decided to walk to the end of his neighborhood to collect some pretty flowers, put them in his wagon, and head back home.

_Wow_, thought Reggie_, I got a bunch of flowers for my fort! I can't wait to show Mama!_ He was so excited that he didn't even notice how hot it was. It wasn't till he was halfway home that he started to tire out.

"Whoo, it's hot!" exclaimed Reggie, as he ran his hand through his short bushy brown hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt with jean overall shorts, along with bright blue shoes. Sweat was dripping down his face, making his hair and clothes stick to him. He was also feeling parched from the heat.

"Lemonade! Get your fresh cool lemonade! Good till the last drop!"

The little boy perked up when he heard that statement. He was excited, not because he was able to get lemonade but because he recognized that voice. He walked a ways till Reggie stopped to see a wooden stand in front of a grand house. There was a sign on top that read:

**Lemonade for Sale! $2**

Behind the stand was the one person that Reggie was really interested.

The person was a young canine boy about ten years or older. He wore a blue t-shirt with brown shorts and black tennis shoes. His black hair was ruffled and his black eyes glittered with greed as he counted a roll of dollar bills in his hands.

"Fourteen…fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…" counted the boy, deep in concentration.

Reggie strolled up to the stand. "Hi Buddy!"

Bud Flood stopped his counting, a puzzled look on his face. He looked down to see Reggie waving at him and smiling. A small smile reached Bud's lips.

"Hey Reggie. How are you? Or should I being saying, what have you been into?" he said, eying Reggie's clothes and letting out a few laughs. Reggie looked down to see that his clothes were dirty from making his fort and from picking the flowers out of the ground. His mother was not going to like this.

"Oh." said Reggie blushing. "I was playing. I built a fort and I picked flowers too!"

"Well your playing is going to get you into trouble. Your mom is going to have a fit!"

Reggie bit his thumb in embarrassment. Bud sighed and shook his head.

"How about a glass of lemonade? You have to be very thirsty from all of your playing. I'll make one for you!"

"Thanks Buddy!"

Bud grinned, showing off all his pearly white teeth, as he walked up to his lemonade stand. On its countertop was lemons, a container of water, a cup of sugar with a spoon inside it, glass cups, and a huge pitcher of lemonade. The lemonade looked so tasty to Reggie that he couldn't wait for Bud to pour the refreshing liquid out of the pitcher into a glass cup. Instead Bud poured water out of the container, squeezed a couple of lemons into the glass, and then added a spoonful of sugar into the glass stirring everything together. "Here you go! A drink made especially by Bud Flood. Drink up!"

Reggie took the drink. "Thank you, but what's wrong with that lemonade?" he asked pointing to the pitcher. Bud laughed nervously.

"That pitcher? Um…well… you see…You wouldn't like this kind of lemonade…That's right!"

"Why not?" He asked taking a sip.

"Trust me kid. You seriously won't like this."

"Okay." shrugged Reggie. He could have sworn he saw his friend sigh in relief, but he wasn't sure. Bud went back to counting the money from before, while Reggie took another sip, but stopped. Bud noticed this.

"What's the matter? Is it too sweet? Or is it-?"

"No. I like it. It's that I don't have two dollars to give you for my drink." said Reggie sadly.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of dough on me!" he said waving the money in front of the little duck. "I can finally buy that video game that I've always wanted!"

"But it's still wrong!" whined the little boy. He felt really bad, because his friend was giving him a free drink, when Bud should be selling lemonade. Suddenly he thought of something. He went into his pocket, grabbing a beautiful purple flower. Maybe…

"Will this work?" asked Reggie holding the flower to Bud.

"Huh?"

"Can you take this flower, till I pay you two dollars? Please?" he said this softly, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Bud didn't say anything, but walked out from behind his lemonade stand, and went up to Reggie. A smile crept on to the dog's face, as he ruffled Reggie's hair.

"I'll take your flower, Reggie."

"Really?"

"Really." said Bud, taking the flower out of his friend's hand. Reggie giggled, blushing even harder and hugged Bud.

"Thank you Buddy! I promise to bring your money tomorrow!" he let go of Bud, going to his wagon and took off. "Bye Buddy!" he waved at his friend.

"See you later Reggie!" cried Bud. He looked at the flower, his cheeks turning red, and shook his head. "What does that kid do to me?" he wondered.

"Hey Flood!"

Bud turned around to see two ducks walking up to him. They were his age, maybe even slightly older. The two ducks looked exactly alike except for their clothes. One had a ball cap, tank top, and shorts which were all purple, except his flip flops; they were blue. The other one had a red cap, yellow tank top, black shorts, and red flip flops. They were both arguing. Bud put the flower in his pocket before the two ducks could see it.

"Face it Mr. Negativity. I'm better than you!" said the purple one.

"Oh shut up Drake!" said the yellow one. "Flood, pour us a couple of glasses. Mr. Goody two shoes over here, is going to pay for it."

"I'm not paying for your drink, you sore loser! So you can forget about it. And for your information I am not a goody two shoes!" Thus the two ducks began to argue again.

Bud just smirked evilly as he poured lemonade from the pitcher into two glasses. What the young ducks didn't know was that the pitcher of lemonade, that Bud had made, wasn't mixed with sugar, but with salt. The two ducks had no idea what was to hit them.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Hehe, Reggie is so adorable and Bud is such a troublemaker! And of course I had to add Darkwing Duck and Nega Duck into this story. I ship those two egomaniacs as well, though I haven't found any stories of them together whatsoever! What is up with that?! If you know of any please tell me so I can read them!**

**Anywho…**

**I do hope that you enjoyed them and please let me know if I have to make any changes to it. The update for this might be awhile, so please be patient with me.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**

**P.S. I have a tumblr page now, so check my profile to see about story updates or story ideas I might have planned in the future.**


End file.
